


It Was a Dream, Sansa

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: I posted this on Tumblr a couple of weeks ago.
Just a really short Jon/Sansa drabble, basically a Rumbelle + Arwen/Aragorn mash-up





	

When the door creaked open, he reached for Longclaw. It was her, red hair glowing in the candle light, blue eyes bright, even in the dark. She sat down on the bed and cupped his cheek. "You're not really here. This is a dream."

"No, but I'm back in Winterfell, waiting for you."

He stroked her hair and shook his head. "You shouldn't be. When we said goodbye, we both knew it was for good."

She withdrew her hands and looked down at her lap. "I still hope you'll come back."

He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. "Even if I did, we couldn't be together. You know that. It was a dream, Sansa, nothing more."

She leaned in to press their foreheads together. "It was enough."


End file.
